Pokuta
by Ardwi00
Summary: Zawsze był tylko on i cienie. Nie potrzebował wspomnień, więc zapomniał wszystko. Nie potrzebował mówić, więc nie mówił niczego. Jednak wtedy pojawił się ktoś, kto pomógł mu przypomnieć sobie o wszystkim.


The lord, he shunned me  
yeah this angel fell  
doesn't want me in heaven  
won't send me to hell

...i jeszcze zielone wzgórza. Kiedy je ominie zobaczy ocean. Niebieski. I bezkresny. Teraz musi tylko znaleźć jakiś klucz.  
I wtedy na pewno stanie się tak, jak w dawnych snach. Na pewno...

Czasami przychodzą na niego popatrzyć. Różne twarze. Chyba różne zamiary. Ale na dłuższą metę wszyscy są tacy sami. To oni go tutaj trzymają, nie zbliżają się do niego, jakby był pieprzonym zwierzęciem. Rzucają mu jedzenie, czasami surowe mięso. Jeśli będzie częściej je jadł, zatruje się i umrze. Mięso jest brudne, ale to chyba od podłogi. Ale nie, nie mięso, twarze, myślał o twarzach.  
On chyba nie zwariował, prawda? Nie mógł zwariować. To tylko te koszmary... Gdyby dały mu się wyspać, chociaż jeden jedyny raz, wszystko stałoby się lepsze. Nie zwariował. Jeszcze nie. Nie da im tej satysfakcji...

Ten, który przyszedł dzisiaj miał niebieskie oczy. Ale nie były takie ładne jak niebo, tylko ciemniejsze, jak deszcz. Deszcz sprawia, że się tęskni, pomyślał i spróbował się roześmiać, ale już dawno zapomniał, jak to się robi. Za to doskonale pamiętał, jak krzyczeć. Odeszły inne rzeczy. Na przykład nie wiedział już, czy Oni w ogóle coś mówią. Bo przy nim się nie odzywają. Chyba. Możliwe, że po prostu przestał ich słuchać.  
Co dziwnie, niebieskooki został. Położył się w kącie, naprzeciwko i leżał tak bardzo długo. Nie było już widać oczu, więc pewnie spał. Zdał sobie sprawę, że niebieskooki nie jest jednym z Nich. Jest taki sam, dokładnie taki sam, jak on, ale nie jak Oni. Boże, trzeba się wyspać. Jeśli tylko się wyśpi, wszystko zrozumie...

Nie mógł zasnąć.

Niebieskooki obudził się kilka minut wcześniej. Poruszył się, pojęczał trochę i leżał dalej. Zobaczył go, chyba się przestraszył, bo szybko się zerwał. Za szybko, zaczął wymiotować. Ale to chyba nie przez niego? Czy był aż tak okropny? Czy wyglądał chociaż w połowie tak szkaradnie jak istoty z jego koszmarów?  
Ale nie, Niebieskooki wymiotował krwią. Czerwoną. Potem trochę czerwonego zostało mu na twarzy, ale otarł je ręką. I zaraz potem podpełzł, na czworakach, trochę bliżej. Odezwał się:  
- Arthur?  
Arthur?  
Arthur.  
- Ar-thur – powtórzył bezmyślnie. Dziwnie podobało mu się to, co usłyszał, chociaż nie wiedział dlaczego. Skupił się, zmarszczył brwi i wymamrotał ciężkim, zachrypniętym głosem: – To jakieś... Imię?  
W Niebieskookim coś się zmieniło. Trudno stwierdzić co. Kiedy próbował to odgadnąć, bardzo bolało. Jakoś rozumiał tylko, że odpowiedź nie nadchodzi i nie nadchodzi, pewnie coś jest nie tak, Boże, tak trudno się skupić. Jeszcze trochę i przestaje, obietnica. Bezmyślność jest o wiele łatwiejsza, wtedy czas płynie szybciej i nic nie jest tak bardzo prawdziwe.  
- Tak. To imię... To... To jest twoje imię, Arthur.  
- Imię... Chyba... Chyba rozumiem. – Mówienie już go zmęczyło, tak jak cała reszta. Powoli położył się w swoim miejscu. Nie zrozumiał absolutnie nic.

Od dawna nie skupiał się na niczym, ani na czasie ani na koszmarach ani na wszystkim. Było tylko nic. Płynął przez to nic i czekał, ale nie, nie czekał końca. Nie chciał umierać. Wiedział, że musi żyć. Zapomniał tylko dlaczego.

- Zrozumiałem... Wcześniej. Co się zmieniło.  
- A-arthur?  
- Myślę, że to... Twoje oczy. Spadł z nich deszcz...  
Był bardzo dumny, tak cholernie dumny, że udało mu się tego domyślić. I jakoś niejasno oczekiwał, że Niebieskooki to doceni. Że zrozumie. Przecież to było oczywiste, on to rozumiał, więc czemu nie? Chciał, żeby to zrozumiał. To była pierwsza rzecz od (czas określić najtrudniej), której chciał. Ale w końcu nie dostał nawet tego.  
- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał go Niebieskooki.  
- Już nie pamiętam...

Co do koszmarów, to pojawiały się zawsze wtedy, kiedy zasypiał. Przez to zasypiania zaczął bać się bardziej od śmierci. Śmierć znał, była zimna i czarna, śmierć była niczym. Była tym, w czym tkwił teraz. Ale sen... Sen był gorszy, zawsze zamieniał się w koszmary. A koszmary były prawdą, jedyną, jakiej jeszcze doświadczał. Sprawiały, że ciasna klitka, w której go trzymano wydawała się przytulna i bezpieczna. Była czyśćcem z którego zabierano go do piekła, gdy tylko zamknął na dłużej oczy.  
Istoty z koszmarów były różne. Nie warto wspominać. One same się wspominały, wracając i wracając... Coraz częściej przychodziły za nim do krainy jawy. Roiły się w najciemniejszym kącie, w nieprzeniknionym mroku. Żyły. Ruszały się i patrzyły. Uśmiechały. Jak sępy czekające na padlinę? Albo smok pilnujący skarbu. Smoki, przypomniał sobie, są terytorialne i chciwe. Będą pilnować wieży tysiąc lat, jeśli dostaną skarb. Jaki z niego skarb? Żaden. Nie chciał być pilnowany. Chciał, żeby cienie odeszły.  
Ale one gnieździły się tam, w rogu i patrzyły na niego. Zamykał oczy, sen, musiały ożywać, podchodzić, już nie smoki, tylko hieny, sępy... Otaczały go. Czekały. Były już na zewnątrz i wewnątrz, bardziej wewnątrz, tam nie musiały na nic czekać, tam miały go do końca...  
Krzyczał bardzo długo, dopóki go nie puszczały, nie umykały w kąt. Budził się nie rozpoznając własnego głosu, nie wiedząc, że to jego krzyki wyrywają go z koszmarów. Te brzmiały inaczej, dziko i nieludzko, więc to musieli być Oni. Nie mówili, może nie lubili hałasu. A może nie chcieli, żeby spał.

Tego razu coś stało się inaczej. Coś. W tym miejscu nigdy nie działo się inaczej, był tylko ciąg tego samego, ciąg pustki. Niebieskooki, przypomniał sobie. Niebieskooki był tutaj czymś nowym. I teraz obudził go ze snu, wyrwał z koszmaru. Był tutaj, nie więcej niż pół kroku, bardzo blisko. Chuda, brudna, poraniona twarz. Włosy posklejane krwią. Dziwny głos.  
- Arthur?  
- To imię, tak? Mówiłeś... Podoba mi się.  
- Możesz... Zatrzymać je, jeśli chcesz. Należy do ciebie.  
- Ach.  
- Arthur?  
Podniósł się na łokciach, spojrzał za ramię Niebieskookiego. Coś poruszało się w ciemności.  
- Jeśli zostaniesz tutaj dłużej... Ciebie też dopadną – wyszeptał w końcu, starając się, naprawdę, skupić na Niebieskookim. W odruchu złapał go za ramię, wbijając paznokcie w skórę. – Nikt... Nie powinien.  
Było mu prawie obojętne, kiedy Niebieskooki nagle przyciągnął go do siebie i ścisnął, ścisnął bardzo mocno. Nie puścił. Szeptał tylko różne rzeczy, ale nie trzeba było się na tym skupiać. Nie było potrzeby słuchać. Sens był taki: Niebieskooki nie zrozumiał ostrzeżenia.  
- Nie martw się, Arthur – mamrotał między tym wszystkim. – Zostanę tutaj z tobą. Wszystko się zmieni.  
Na samym początku, o ile istniał początek, nie mógł znieść swojej samotności. Oddałby wszystko, by tylko obok niego pojawił się ktoś jeszcze, ktoś, kto mu pomoże, kto chwyci go za rękę i razem stawią czoła ciemności. Czekał bardzo długo, teraz już nie wiedział na co, ale czekał. W końcu zaczął mówić sam do siebie, wyobrażać sobie, że obok niego jest ktoś jeszcze. Ktokolwiek. Nie ważne, ile by mówił, żadna odpowiedź nie nadchodziła. W końcu zamilkł. To było bez sensu. Jednak przez jakiś czas nadal czekał na dzień, w którym Oni wrzucą tutaj kogoś jeszcze. Obojętnie kogo. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego dawno temu, w innym życiu, chciał stronić od ludzi.  
W końcu i na to przestał czekać. Stracił nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy żywego człowieka.  
- Nic... Się nie zmieni. Spóźniłeś się.

A jednak się mylił, coś zaczęło się zmieniać. Czas zwolnił, ale on nie miał znaczenia w świecie, w którym nie było przyszłości.  
Niebieskooki zaczął mówić bardzo dużo. Trudno powiedzieć, o czym, ale coraz częściej łapał się na tym, że starał się słuchać. Początkowo potok słów mieszał się z odrętwieniem i od razu znikał, nie zostawiając żadnego śladu. Jednak z czasem bywały chwile, kiedy naprawdę zaczął się przysłuchiwać.  
- ...nie wszystko się zmieniło. Nadal można spotkać kwiaty, jeśli tylko wiesz, gdzie szukać. Są miejsca, w których można żyć normalnie, Arthur. Straciliśmy całą naszą technikę, ale został nam jeszcze cały świat... Kiedyś wszystko jeszcze raz zobaczymy. Będzie jak dawniej, może nawet lepiej. Wrócisz do siebie i będziesz tak samo paskudny, jak zawsze. Ja ci już wybaczyłem, a inni... – Słowa ciągnęły się dalej w nieprzerwanym monologu.  
- Kwiaty... Nie... – przerwał nagle i zaraz potem wyrecytował w skupieniu: - Chciałbym zobaczyć... Ocean... Pamiętam ocean. Tak samo jak lasy. To wszystko... Ciągle tam jest?  
Jak zwykle odpowiedź nie nadchodziła przez pewien czas, ale to w porządku. Potrafił czekać.  
- Wszystko jest. Ale nie należy już do nas...  
- Dlaczego... Tak?  
- Nic nie pamiętasz?  
Istoty z cienia poruszyły się niespokojnie. Chyba na coś czekały. Bolało, gdy próbował o tym myśleć. Był zbyt zmęczony. Zbyt wyczerpany, by zrobić cokolwiek, ale mimo to próbował... I gdzieś tam, w głębi jego świadomości, coś zaczęło delikatnie pukać.  
Uśmiechnął się pusto.  
- Mów dalej... Nie przerywaj mówienia.  
Po chwili wahania, potok słów popłyną dalej.

Niebieskooki mówił o rzeczach całkowicie nieważnych, bezsensownych a między tym wszystkim tkwiły jak rodzynki w cieśnie, sprawy najwyższej wagi. Opowiadał tak długo, dopóki głos nie odmawiał mu posłuszeństwa. Wody mieli mało, często była brudna. Nie można było jej marnować na częste picie.  
Praktycznie nie słuchał słów, było mu obojętne, co Niebieskooki mu mówi, dopóki mówił. Przyzwyczajał się na nowo do tego przyjemnego brzęczenia. Czasami, całkiem niespodziewanie, przerywał je, żeby wygłosić krótką, urywaną uwagę. Niebieskooki nieodłącznie milkł, a potem odpowiadał dokładnymi, wyważonymi zdaniami. W ten sposób nawiązywali rozmowę, prawie zawsze krótką i bezsensowną, ale on tak naprawdę wolał słuchać.  
Mijał czas, pens dla tego, kto zgadnie ile, a im udawało się jakoś ciągnąć. Dziwna to była znajomość. Niebieskooki czasami wybudzał go z koszmarów, tłumacząc:  
- Krzyczałeś tak bardzo, jakby cię mordowali.  
- Gdyby tylko – odpowiadał obojętnie, kulił się w swoim kącie i leżał z szeroko otwartymi oczami, bojąc się zobaczyć ciemność. Cienie po drugiej stronie wiły się jak czarne larwy. Jednak nie odważyły się podejść bliżej.

_

Nadeszła kolejna zmiana.  
Tego razu z koszmarów wybudził go nieludzki krzyk. Usiadł powoli, rozejrzał się i zrozumiał, że Niebieskooki musi... Musi spać. Ale nigdy wcześniej nie spał, kiedy on się budził.  
Ostrożnie podszedł na czworakach do leżącego mężczyzny, pochylił się, zbadał każdy centymetr brudnej twarzy. Z kącika ust spływała ciemna krew. Czoło było mokre od potu, rozżarzone. Gorączka. Choroba. Boże...  
Wtedy poczuł coś, czego nie doświadczył od niepamiętnych czasów: pragnienie. Nie chciał stracić kogoś, kto dopiero tutaj przybył. Ale co on może zrobić? Co on może? Chociaż kwadrans snu, nic więcej...  
Wtedy coś przejaśniło się w zniszczonym umyśle na tyle, by otrzeć usta z czerwieni, zamoczyć kawałek materiału w wiadrze z wodą i przyłożyć je do rozpalonego czoła. Oparł nieprzytomne ciało o swoje własne, jego głowę położył sobie na kolanach. Nie miał pojęcia, ile trwali w tym wspólnym bezruchu.  
Aż w końcu zaczął mówić.  
- Nie opowiem ci tego, co ty mnie. Potrafisz mówić o ludziach i o świecie, aż zaczynam to widzieć jak w filmie. Ty potrafisz... Opowiedzieć. O życiu. Ale ja... Wybacz mi. Ale wiesz... C-co, Niebieskooki? – Urwał na chwilę, kompletnie wycieńczony. – Ja... Kiedyś stąd ucieknę. Znajdę klucz. Będę mieszkać w domku z drewna. Okna wpuszczą mnóstwo światła. Będzie do niego prowadzić... Polna dróżka, będą go otaczać wzgórza. A zaraz obok ocean. Widzisz? Pomyślałem... Że jeśli chcesz, możesz tam pojechać ze mną. Tylko musisz się obudzić. Chcę spojrzeć w twoje oczy. Deszcz nas oczyści. I... Chcę... Nauczyć się śmiać... T-to wszystko... Boże... Też jesteś zmęczony? Nawet jeśli, to... Nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie waż się.  
Bezmyślnie wodził dłonią po jego twarzy, po splątanych włosach. Chciał na powrót wypatrzeć się w przestrzeń, zapomnieć o wszystkim, poddać się bezmyślności i otępieniu. Dać się porwać dalszej egzystencji.  
Nie potrafił.

_

- Arthur?  
- Ah... To ja.  
- To dobrze... Załapałeś to w końcu... Hm? – Niebieskooki mówił z trudem, ale przez to wszystko prześwitywał uśmiech.  
- A ty?  
- Ja? Ja wiedziałem to cały czas.  
- Nie – zmarszczył brwi. – Pytałem... Jak ty się nazywasz.  
- Oh... Naprawdę cię to interesuje? – Niebieskooki zamyślił się na moment, ale on nauczył się rozpoznawać to milczenie. – Jestem Francis.  
- Francis – powtórzył Arthur i nagle jego usta wygięły się w jakiś grymas, daleki kuzyn uśmiechu. – Nie podoba mi się.  
- Wiedziałem...

_

Czas popłynął jeszcze wolniej. Teraz było coś, co mogło go spowalniać.

_

Obecność Francisa stała się czymś jeszcze nowszym. On – Arthur, nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie z tego powodu szczęśliwy. Że tylko tyle wystarczy mu do życia. Że plany o domku pośrodku pola zbóż przestają być jego jedynym marzeniem. Że koszmary nie są już takie okropne, a gdy szaleństwo nie zasnuwa mu głowy, to drobne chwile potrafią być... Szczęśliwe? Zamknięty w tej klatce, pozbawiony wszystkiego, wegetując w oczekiwaniu na jakiś koniec. Francis był tylko tymczasowym gościem w tym prywatnym piekle. Wysłannikiem z nieba.  
Kiedyś Arthur pragnął innych rzeczy i dopiero teraz zaczął to pamiętać.  
- Francis... Dlaczego akurat ty? Dlaczego tutaj jesteś?  
Niebieskie oczy nadal były tak samo ciemne, zachmurzone. Ale kiedy Francis się uśmiechał, pojawiało się w nich coś jak przebłyski słońca.  
- Przecież już ci opowiadałem. Ale tym razem chyba pytasz o coś innego, hm? – Ostatnio, zdał sobie sprawę Arthur, głos Francisa jakby cichnął.  
- Tak... Zastanawiam się...  
- Dlaczego cię nie nienawidzę, jak wszyscy inni? Przypomniałeś sobie, Arthur?  
- Ja...  
Dawno dawno temu żył człowiek, który chciał zmienić świat. Co gorsza, ten konkretny był czarodziejem. Bardzo aroganckim i bardzo utalentowanym. Całymi dniami studiował stare jak grzech księgi, aż uznał, że jest niepokonany. Był jednym z tych bez uczuć, co patrzą na świat z góry i myślą, że można go, jak globus, chwycić w dłoń i obracać według uznania. Pewnego razu przybył więc w tajemnicy na dwór królewski, gdzie spotkał ukochanego przez wszystkich króla. Obserwował go. W końcu uznał, że człowiek, taki jak on rządzi tylko dzięki miłości swoich poddanych. Gdyby nie jego charyzma i urok osobisty, król już dawno zostałby obalony.  
Czarodziej, a może raczej czarnoksiężnik, postanowił przekląć króla. Oznajmił: Od tej pory nie będzie na świecie żadnego człowieka, który cię pokocha. Wszyscy będą się od ciebie odsuwać z obrzydzeniem, nikt nie pośle ci ciepłego spojrzenia. Zostaniesz sam do końca świata.  
Wkrótce ludzie zaczęli odsuwać się od ukochanego króla. Wspaniałe przyjęcia, które organizował nie przyciągały już gości. Jego żona, królowa, stała się niewierna. Ani jej, ani niczyje serce nie należało już do wspaniałego króla.  
Wtedy na dworze ponownie pojawił się czarodziej, tym razem pod swoją własną postacią. Okazał się jedynym skłonnym okazać królowi uczucie. Nie przyznawał się do tego, kim był i już wkrótce udało mu się zostać jedynym zaufanym przyjacielem władcy. Namówił go na wypowiedzenie wojny sąsiedniemu państwu.  
Ale to tylko początek historii. Początek wojny i walki, które jednak nie należą do tej opowieści. Początek tego, co Arthur dopiero zaczynał sobie przypominać.  
- Powinienem cię nienawidzić. Ale to nie ja jestem jedynym, który stracił wszystko.  
Arthur patrzył na niego bardzo długo. W końcu zaczął się śmiać.  
- Oczywiście... Wasza wysokość.

_

Kilka dni później ocknął się w pustej celi. Cienie w kącie wydawały się wyraźniejsze niż kiedykolwiek.  
Czas stanął w miejscu.

the wicked man gets a wicked wrath  
the sinners always pay  
left to walk that wicked path  
called damnation way


End file.
